The invention is based on an electromagnetically actuatable fuel injection valve as generically defined hereinafter. A fuel injection valve for fuel injection systems is already known (European Patent Application 0 026 060), in which the armature is in the form of a disk and simultaneously serves as a valve closing element. For radial guidance, the outer jacket face of the armature has rounded portions embodied in the form of a radius referred to the center of the armature. The rounded portions form a first guide face, which cooperates with a second guide face embodied in the bore of a spacer ring. A disadvantage of this known fuel injection valve is that the guidance of the armature takes place over a large circumference, so that there is also a large amount of friction during the armature movement. This causes delays in the armature movement. Furthermore, the production of the radii on the armature jacket face entails a high production cost, because the guidance is intended to function with as little play as possible.